The present invention relates to fuel systems in vehicles, and in particular heavy goods vehicles such as trucks, buses and working machines. These types of vehicles are often relatively heavy and often also travel long distances. Overall, this entails a requirement that the vehicles be equipped with relatively large fuel tanks. For example, such vehicles may be equipped with a fuel tank with a volume in the range of 500-1,000 liters, where such volume may also be divided into two fuel tanks arranged in the vehicle.
The fuel tanks accordingly consist of relatively large volumes, which means that when the fuel level decreases, the residual fuel will move around inside the fuel tank depending on the vehicle's movements. Fuel transfer from the fuel tank to the vehicle's combustion engine is usually carried out with the use of an armature submerged in the fuel tank, with an inlet through which the fuel is sucked up with the help of a pump. In order for fuel to be sucked up with said pump, however, the armature's inlet must be surrounded by fuel, not air.
In order to ensure that this is the case, e.g. when driving the vehicle on an uphill and/or downhill slope, usually a least required residual volume is applied, at which refilling of fuel is required in order to avoid the risk of fuel, at lower volumes, accumulating in the fuel tank in such a way that the fuel no longer surrounds the inlet of the armature, e.g. due to inclination. If the fuel pump starts to draw air, the consequence is that the fuel supply to the combustion engine's combustion chamber is interrupted, which in turn leads to the engine stalling.